In the prior art, there is known an electronic element having a chip and the like and a semiconductor module that has a sealing resin that seals this electronic element. An example of the conventional semiconductor module is JP 2011-114176 A. JP 2011-114176 A discloses a power semiconductor device that has a power semiconductor element, a pair of metal members arranged with the power semiconductor element interposed therebetween, a pair of insulating layers laminated on a pair of heat sinks with the pair of metal members interposed therebetween, and a mold resin section charged while covering the power semiconductor element, the pair of metal members, and the pair of insulating layers.
This type of power semiconductor device has a lot of connectors made of metal and the like. In addition, some of connectors are so micro that mounting is unstable. For this reason, mounting connectors in a stable state require a use of a lot of jigs. In addition, although automatic mounting of connectors using a mounter device may be considered, the process takes too much time in case that the number of connectors is large.